


No Lady

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Series: Ser Bored of the Gossipers [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, More gossip Bronn, Winterfell setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Jaime and Brienne may or may not want to kill Bronn because of his mouth.It seems that they aren't the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like posting it. *shrug*

The redness in Brienne's cheeks still remained though they've recovered from the bliss long before getting dressed. Now, they were on their way to the training yard for Jaime's daily sword training, and it seemed as if his Lady Lannister was still freshly fucked. Jaime relished the secret passion his wife contained. He was rather smug as well that only he knew about it.

Sort of.

That blasted sellsword seemed to have the sense of the Bloodraven when it came to those things.

Then again, Bronn was right.

Ever since Jaime draped that crimson cloak around Brienne's shoulders, he hadn't been very discreet with his affections. More than two decades of a secret relationship did that to him, Jaime supposed. Now that he finally was with the one he loved, he was going to show it to the world.

"Jaime, what are you smiling about?" Brienne inquired, breaking his thoughts.

He hummed, then responded, "How much I love you?"

Her already scarlet face turned a deeper shade. "Stop that," Brienne chided. "You know I look even worse when you make me blush."

"Hush now, wife. You may look terrible but at least they'll all know your husband has pleased you well," he teased and it earned him a light slap on the arm.

Brienne groaned. "I seriously cannot stand Ser Bronn making another comment about us..."

"...fucking?" Jaime supplied.

"Yes!" Brienne exclaimed before stammering. "I... I felt like such a whore earlier... with the swords."

Jaime threaded his only fingers around hers.

"You're no whore. You're my wife," he assured her softly, then teased her. "You're the Kingslayer's wife. Vast improvement from your old title, don't you think?"

Brienne snorted at that then blushed. "You've always been so public about us. I just wanted to be more... bold? Less embarrassed? Like you." Jaime swallowed a lump in his throat hearing his wife's confession, but then she grimaced. "But Ser Bronn kept pointing it out. It's embarrassing. Maybe I shouldn't have been so bold in front of him."

Jaime,fingers still entwined, squeezed her hand. "Never apologize for showing how much you love me. Not even for that stupid sellsword. Especially not to that stupid sellsword."

"He's been loyal, despite what he says, and he's been dear to us but sometimes, I wanna kill him."

"And this is why I love you, wife. We think alike," he replied, kissing her swiftly on her lips. "But I think Bronn eats death threats for supper. I doubt-"

"My lord, my lady," panted a familiar voice. Out of nowhere, Podrick, breathing heavily, collapsed in front of them. The poor kid must have been running.

"Bronn... forge... help..." the boy wheezed out and Brienne and Jaime looked at each other in silent agreement before running toward the direction of the forge. An exhausted Pod whimpered before following them.

They kept running, hands released at some point, until they felt the searing heat despite the harsh winter. The familiar cackling of the fire could be heard but the clanging of metals were silent.

"Let me go, Gendry!" someone inside snarled- the snarl of the wolf.

"That's enough, milady," another voice pleaded.

At that, Jaime and Brienne entered the forge. All the smiths had stopped working, their attention in the middle of the place. They saw Bronn sprawled on the ground, battered and his shoulder bleeding but a smirk was plastered on his face. Opposite him was a young man who looked an awful lot like Robert Baratheon. His muscled arms trapped a murderous-looking Arya Stark.

"Your little lady is feisty," Bronn commented with a knowing wink and the smith was furious.

"I'm no lady," Arya growled.

"No, she's not," the smith confirmed. "She's a wolf and I'm sorely tempted to sic her on you."

"Let me!" the little she-wolf screamed, and the boy looked like he would grant her request. Brienne must have sensed it as well because he felt her stiffen beside him. He knew her battle reflexes were ready to aid Bronn should anything happen.

"What is going on here?" Jaime demanded and all eyes turned on him. Arya's scowl deepened at the sight of him.

"Of course he'd be one of your men, Kingslayer," Arya spat, probably hoping she'd hurt him, but Jaime didn't even flinch. "His tongue is as sharp as yours."

Arya Stark was a frightening character on her own though. Such smoldering glares from a young girl. But she was right. Bronn had a tongue as sharp- or even sharper- than the Lannister brothers. And that was saying something. He was a sellsword, so his crassness had no finesse. As annoying as the man was, he was rather fond of him. He needed to get Bronn out of there before he got killed.

Jaime could hear someone panting behind him.

"Podrick," Brienne ordered before Jaime could say it. "Take Bronn and have a master see to him."

Pod nodded and rushed to the man's side, then ushered him away. Bronn allowed himself to be dragged off but not without complaining about how bored he was in the North.  
Jaime was astounded at how the man was more concerned about his enjoyment rather than his wounded shoulder. The tension alleviated but the smiths were still surveying the scene before them.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work," Jaime barked and all the nosy smiths scrambled back to their stations. Once again, the forge was alive with the sounds of metal.

"Princess Arya, are you alright?" Brienne asked concernedly, approaching the girl. As crazy as the Stark girl was, Jaime allowed it. He knew Arya greatly admired Brienne.

"I'm going to kill that man," Arya only said.

"Well, I'm not letting you go until you're calm," the buff young man told her as firmly as he's gripping her.

"Stop fighting my battles for me, Gendry! His words mean nothing!"

"Why do you wanna kill him then?"

"He hurt you..." Arya said it with so much vulnerability that Jaime didn't believe her capable of. Of course it was short-lived when she began yelling once more. "Because you made a big deal over something stupid!"

"He was degrading you, Arya," the young man, Gendry, if Jaime remembered correctly, said. The Lannister Lord noticed the Lady Stark soften at the sound of her name and Jaime couldn't help but have a momentary connection with the girl. That feeling when the one you love called you by your name, without titles and House name, just you. "No one should talk about you as if you're just someone to..."

Gendry trailed off and Arya's scowl was back again.

"Say it!" she dared.

"...fuck."

"I don't kiss boys," Arya declared but not with her usual certainty, Jaime noticed. "Much less fuck them."

Gendry's hold slackened and Arya took it as an opportunity to push off his arms off.

"I'm not Sansa!" the girl yelled as she stormed off. No one was really sure what she meant.

Brienne, who remained frozen between the smith and the lady's exchange, snapped out of it and offered to follow her. For a moment, he turned to look apologetically at Jaime but he merely smiled at her, knowing the practice yard will have to wait. It was adorable how Brienne wanted to mother the Stark girls even though they were very much capable of handling themselves.

As soon as his wife was gone, Jaime turned back to the smith. He sat on the ground, forlorn. Jaime sat beside him.

"What happened?" Jaime asked him.

Gendry explained about how Bronn had said that Gendry should just fuck Arya. He got mad and tried to attack Bronn but the sellsword was more skilled. He pinned Gendry to the ground, angering Arya. She attacked Bronn and stabbed him in the shoulder. If Gendry hadn't held her back, Bronn might have died.

"You really care for Princess Arya," Jaime said, as if it wasn't obvious enough. The smith seemed to blush. Somehow he seemed more Renly than Robert like that.

"She's a highborn lady, milord," he said quickly. "A princess now, even."

"I know, but you heard her. She's not a lady and the title of princess matters to her just as much. She's a wolf. And I don't think she will marry a boy not of her own choosing."

Gendry snorted. "She's made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with boys."

"She's young, and she's been through a lot." Jaime made a sour face at the latter statement, knowing he was to blame for that. "Just be there for her and keep showing how much you... care."

The smith was silent for a bit before he sighed. "Is your lady this difficult?"

Jaime smirked. "I confessed to her, kissed her, married her, bedded her... many times may I add." Gendry groaned at that while Jaime chuckled before continuing. "And I still have to tell her I love her because she's still doubting... insecure. But it's worth it. It's worth telling the one you love that you love her everyday."

"And here I thought you highborns have sad marriages," Gendry noted. "King Robert and Queen Cersei looked really bad." Jaime raised a brow and Gendry's eyes widened at what he just said. "Sorry, milord."

"That's alright." And it was. Because it did happen and that was the plain and simple truth. But that plain and simple truth was of the past.

"But you and milady look really happy together. It's rare."

"Indeed it is."

Gendry began getting up.

"I have to finish my work, milord. If you'll excuse me."

The smith did a quick bow and turned to run off but Jaime stopped him.

"I doubt Princess Arya is the type to kill a man over some uncouth words. She's frightening, I won't lie, but she is fierce. And she will defend anyone who tries to hurt the people she loves."

The smith nodded. "Thank you for the advice, milord."

Jaime watched the boy head off. There was a pang of envy in his chest. Their romantic love was somehow pure and innocent. Something he wish he'd experience when he was younger.

But it was only a fleeting moment because he remembered what he had now and it was as pure and innocent as he had wished, albeit a little late.

It was worth the wait though.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have exaggerated Bronn here but sssshhhhhh Bronn is my crass manly fangirl outlet.
> 
> I just reeeeeaaaallly love Gendrya. They were my first love in GoT and I just really wanted to get Bronn to piss them off. HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Anyway, I sincerely do hope for the best for them. Arya will always be my baby tsundere even if she's a psycho. <3 <3
> 
> Reviews are appreciated ^_^


End file.
